invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark InviZimals
Dark Invizimals Dark InviZimals are evil, ferocious and monsterous and were discovered and used by Campbell to eradicate all in their path. He took the strongest invizimals of all 6 elements, Flameclaw (Fire), Rattleraptor (Jungle), Hilltopper (Rock(note that Hilltopper isn't Rock)), Icelion (Ice), Bratbat (Desert) and Phalamos (Ocean) and chose them to use for his evil purposes. However, their leader, Dark Icelion, dragged Campbell into the shadow zone so his plan backfired. Keni then goes with Dark Icelion so he in return would stop the invasion. In InviZimals The Lost Tribes, there are seven new Dark Invizimals, Xue Hu (Fire), Xiong Mao (Jungle), Uberjackal (Desert), Tigershark (Jungle), Jetcrab(Ocean(He's normally Rock)), Metalmutt (Rock) and Sandflame (Fire(Sandflame is normally desert)). Keni's diary in the game states that no Dark InviZimal is evil, they're just from different tribes, and when two tribes come together, Fusion appears. However, when Campbell and Keni entered the shadow realm, Campbell was left to rot in the wilderness and Keni was brought to the city. The InviZimals then taught him to travel through time and space. Campbell learned this trick and another one over time. The other trick was the ritual of transformation, wich turns any InviZimal to the Dark side. Once you complete the mission Transform Tutorial, you can also perform the ritual. In the final battle video, Dark Xiong Mao, Dark Rattleraptor, Dark Xue Hu and Dark Uberjackal are standing with campbell when Keni remarks that the Dark invizimals are not evil and that Campbell had twisted them to the brink of being evil beyond control. When Campbell replies saying that keni thinks he's "the saviour of the InviZimal world" and throwing him aside. Keni tells you to use the Tigersharks and in a split second, the duo fly through the roof, with debris lying at their feet. After the Tigersharks defeat campbell, the ending plays and the credits roll. List of Dark InviZimals # Dark Audrey # Dark Bratbat # Dark Coralee # Dark Flameclaw # Dark Gryphon # Dark Hellminth # Dark Hilltopper # Dark Icelion # Dark Jetcrab # Dark Lynx # Dark Makadan # Dark Metalmutt # Dark Minotaur # Dark Neko-Suke # Dark Ocelotl # Dark Phalamos # Dark Rattleraptor # Dark Sandflame # Dark Savannah # Dark Stingwing # Dark Swampamander # Dark Tigershark # Dark Uberjackal # Dark Wingcloud # Dark Xiong Mao # Dark Xue Hu # Dark Qilin # Dark Hellbelly DARK FLAMECLAW.png|A dark flameclaw with poisonous gas leaking out of its claws DARK PHALAMOS.png|A Dark Phalamos charging its beam DARK RATTLERAPTOR.png|A Dark Rattleraptor slicing at me DARK BRATBAT.png|Dark Bratbat trying to bite my finger DARK HILLTOPPER.png|A Dark Hilltopper trying to kill me DARK ICELION.png|A Dark Icelion that just bit me DARK TIGERSHARK.png.jpeg|looks like a tigershark, but its evil. agressive. DARK. :) Dark Jetcrab v.s. Mongkui.jpg|Dark Jetcrab v.s Dark Sandflame Dark Gryphon.jpg|Dark Gryphon dark minotaur.jpg|Dark Minotaur Dark Ocelotl.jpg|Dark Ocelotl Best Dark Invizimal Bratbat Hilltopper Icelion Flameclaw Phalamos Rattleraptor Jetcrab Tiger shark Xue Hu Xiong mao Metalmutt Sandflame Uberjackal Category:Invizimals Category:Dark InviZimals Category:Lists